What We've Overcome
by NekitaKickIt
Summary: Elena and Caroline are young vampires that clean up the supernatural streets of New York. When they take a job to catch a vampire known as the Ripper of Monterrey; things seemed to twist upside down. It's a race to turn his humanity back on while Originals, ghosts of the pasts, and unexpected emotions block the way. The question is who's? Stelena/Klaroline. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

"We need to get him away from his friend..." Elena muttered to Caroline as quietly as she could, aware that the other vampires could more than likely hear them. The two males seemed to be having a rather jovial time, downing shots and occasionally looking over the women that came near them. Probably looking for a meal.

"Well, our client did say you're more Mr. Ripper's type," Caroline reminded with a bit of a smirk "So, I'll handle the one with the accent." Elena couldn't help but notice her friend didn't seem too displeased with that.

She rose her eyebrows at the blonde teasingly "you noticed he has an _accent_?" Elena had barely noticed their looks, since her back was to the pairing purposefully. She just knew that they had to get Stefan Salvatore back to the office as instructed.

"It's called being thorough, now start for the door when I make my move," Caroline pushed her hair forward over her shoulders before she sashayed over to the pair of older vampires. Both women had dressed to impress tonight, since either might have to do some snaring. Elena was slimmer than Caroline but not without her curves, so she'd opted for a tight burgundy dress with short sleeves and a high collar; but an oval shape cutting across at the swells of her breasts to show some cleavage. Caroline had donned on a sapphire blue halter top and low riding jeans, which was probably a lot easier to move in.

But Elena rarely saw Caroline out of her element; though the blonde was only ten years old vampire wise she could take on most anything they encountered in a fight. She could talk, fight, or flirt her way out of any situation; one of the many reasons she'd been such a good mentor for Elena when she'd been adjusting to her own vampirism. And now Elena hung back in the shadows of the crowded New York bar, watching as Caroline sauntered up to the bar to come up at the free side of "Mr. Ripper's" (as Caroline liked to call him) friend. The man had short, curly, coppery blonde hair and high cheek bones; wearing a dark coat over his clothes to give off the appearance that he was effected by the cold outside.

And Caroline had instantly caught his attention, though his gaze had gone to her face instantly before anything else. Tucking her hair behind her ear out of habit, Elena began to listen in.

"Excuse me, love, would you mind if I buy you a drink?" oh yeah, he was definitely British. And suave at that. Caroline's eyelashes fluttered as she glanced between the Salvatore and his companion.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on any male bonding..." she lifted one hand as if to stop him, shaking her head in a polite "no."

"Oh, don't mind me," Stefan spoke then, his tone having a hint of mischief in it. But Elena couldn't help but linger on the way he spoke, her brown eyes falling on his face from the distance. His smile was too impish to be up to any good.

"I'm not even here," he assured Caroline before clapping his friend on the shoulder and turning in his stool to give them the illusion of privacy.

The other man smiled brilliantly, spreading his hands as he spoke "See? Problem solved, what would you like?" he seemed rather proud of himself as he smiled at Caroline; the battle won.

Elena couldn't help but smile to herself, for a split second she could actually see them hitting it off, if this was a normal situation. But it wasn't, it was a job. And Caroline was in the zone, taking a seat at the bar while watching the man with that half smirk of hers. One leg crossed over the other while her elbow was placed on the bar top so she could let her fingers touch her temple and cheekbones. "If you insist, I'll take a shot of whiskey," and that was Elena's cue, turning to start for the side door entrance leisurely while still listening in.

"Also, if your friend wants to do something aside from listen to us chit chat; I have a friend that might be able to keep him company. She's the brunette in the burgundy dress; she's right-oh, Elena!" but she was outside soon enough, Caroline's call to get her attention merely a ploy.

Hopefully Elena had put in enough hip sway in her walk that it could make the Ripper come out. Their client had said she was his type, did that count if he hadn't seen her face? Caroline was probably feeding a story on why someone should come out and get her, amazing liar that she was.

She'd been walking slow on purpose and sure enough, she heard the side door opening up; only one set of footsteps. "Hey, it's Elena, right? Your friend Caroline made it pretty clear I should come get you," Stefan called out nonchalantly, making her stop.

She didn't turn around just yet, though. "I know you and her are vampires, for the record," he added and she could hear him starting for her.

Elena made her own effort to be nonchalant "Is that a bad thing?" she asked while shifting her weight onto one leg, tilting her head to the side as if listening for him.

"Just rare, especially ones that will actually come and talk to-" Stefan cut off though as Elena turned around to face him, a faint and playful smile curving at her lips. That was, until she saw his eyes widen in shock.

"_How?_" he hissed in disbelief before flashing to her and slamming her up to the wall, one hand clasping her throat while his other arm braced at her gut. Damn, he was fast! Elena hadn't expected an attack this quickly.

"You look so much alike...like Katherine," for someone who's emotions were off, he seemed pretty startled and confused.

Elena didn't have to try hard to look bewildered as she stared up at him; her hands having found grip on his chest and one shoulder to try and keep space between them. And attempt to push him off, but he was strong. He would be, since he wasn't on the blood bag diet. "My name is Elena," she ground out with a glare at him.

If only she could get to her vervain syringe. But Stefan didn't have time to possibly accuse her of being a liar or do anything else, because at that moment his neck was snapped and his body crumpled to the pavement.

Startled, Elena's eyes flew to the woman now standing before her. Tall, blonde, and fiery, it was their client: Lexi Branson.

"You'll have to excuse him, he forgets his manners when his humanity is off," Lexi quipped, staring down at the downed vampire with a shake of her head. "What are you doing here?" Elena asked as she pushed her hair back from her face and reached into her purse for her cell phone. Not exactly the way she'd planned it, but they had Stefan and she needed to text Caroline.

"Making sure the plan didn't fail," Lexi said simply as she leaned down to heft Stefan up, having his body lean on her as if he was just too drunk to stand on his own. "I haven't been able to get near him since he and Klaus got all buddy, buddy..." the blonde grumbled while glaring toward the side entrance.

Klaus, that must be the name of the vampire Caroline's been distracting. Elena frowned, once more remembering the name "Katherine." "Why did he think I was someone named Katherine?" she demanded while beginning to text Caroline. Asking her to wait five minutes, then meet her at the jeep.

Lexi pursed her lips "I haven't been completely honest, but I promise to fill you in as soon as we get back to your office. Now help me with him before we get caught," she insisted and Elena nodded.

Putting her cell phone into her purse and hooking her arm around Stefan's free side; she slung his other arm over her shoulders. She nodded to the other woman and they both flashed to where Elena's keep was. She took out her keys and hit the button to unlock it; opening the trunk to heft him inside.

"We should tie his hands," Lexi added, peering for something to use in the trunk. Elena grabbed the black tool box they stored back there and popped it open, pulling out a pair of gloves to slide on.

She then pulled out a pair of vervain laced handcuffs to latch onto Stefan's wrists; behind his back. "That should do if he wakes up." Elena assured before tossing the gloves back in, taking the key for the cuffs, and locking the tool box back up. They both then stepped back so Elena could close the trunk.

"Caroline should be here any second, take the back seat; she's used to rushing in the front," and Elena hadn't decided to waste texting how Lexi was here.

But the older vampire didn't complain as she opened the side door to the car and clambered in while Elena took the driver's side. She'd just started up the engine when the passenger door open and Caroline quickly ran in."_Man_, he is persistent. I don't know how we ever won the revolution. Let's get go-what's Lexi doing here?" Caroline blinked in confusion as Lexi wiggled her fingers at the other blonde in greeting.

"Long story, apparently we're getting told when we get back to the office," Elena reassured before she's pulling out of her parking space and speeding off back toward their work place.

* * *

Stefan's phone began buzzing for the third time since they'd made it back at the office, vibrating across Elena's desk as the name "Klaus" read across the screen. "I'm going to text him," Caroline decided as she went for the phone, but Elena swiped it up quicker.

"No way! if you type one thing wrong he'll sense something is up. Or maybe Mr. Ripper doesn't text, we'll be royally screwed." Since according to Lexi, Klaus was too dangerous for her to have intervened with Stefan on her own. She still hadn't explained all this fully, but Stefan was currently being locked up in their "vampire interrogation room."

Which was basically a room in the basement of their one story office building; dungeon-like cells with heavy bolt doors. Each room had a cot and vervain plants against the wall to help keep the vampires weak when they have to starve them for questioning. Usually to get to other vampires for staking. Their building was smack dab between Alphabet city and 1st Avenue, adds in the paper and Supernatural underground giving them a decent amount of business to take on "paranormal activity." Caroline had been considering the idea for years, but Elena was lucky enough to befriend her and create "C&E paranormal investigative services" together.

Caroline rolled her eyes and reached for the phone again, but Elena held it away from her. "Elena, it's the twenty-first century. _Everyone_ texts. C'mon, I've got this," and Caroline gave her best beauty pageant smile as she held her hand out for the phone.

It'd stopped buzzing, but no doubt Klaus would call again. With a sigh, Elena handed it over to her friend. Victorious, Caroline started typing away with a secretive little grin on her face. Curiously, Elena leaned over to see just what the other girl was typing.

"At the brunette's apartment, a bit busy. Don't wait-Caroline!" Elena had been reading aloud, but now she cried her friend's name incredulously. She tried for the phone, but Caroline was darting across the room with a giggle.

"What? Just because his humanity is off doesn't mean he doesn't like sex," she pointed out with an impish grin. Elena's heart sunk as she heard the "woosh" sound that said it'd already been sent.

Elena grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest "You're making me look easy."

The blonde managed to look a bit more apologetic, but it was clear she was still having fun with this. "Oh come on, if he didn't want to rip people's heads off and had his humanity, you're telling me he wouldn't be at your apartment right now?" Caroline's eyebrows rose suggestively, clearly teasing Elena as she normally did when it came to men. And Caroline knew very well that Elena wasn't the type to just sleep with someone she just met. Really, neither was Caroline, but they still went back and forth.

So, Elena just went "hmph" before the _ping_ of a received text reached both their ears. Caroline looked down at the text and read aloud; in a British accent no less. "Far be it from me to ruin your good time. And tell miss Elena she has a..." Caroline trailed off and almost looked like she could blush.

Though there was a bit of accomplishment on her face as well, "What? what do I have?" Elena insisted, watching Caroline move to plop in her own desk chair.

"Apparently, you have a rude blonde friend that stood him up." Caroline stated after a moment, working on a text back. A short one, since she wasn't typing for very long.

"Sounds like you left an impression on him," Elena smiled at her friend knowingly. Caroline scoffed, though if she was going to say more it would be lost on Elena since the elevator doors opened for Lexi to wander in with a small sigh.

Elena sat up in her chair "Is he awake yet?" she asked as she uncrossed her arms. "He started to wake up, glared at me and gave a few threats about my meddling; then I left him there so I could come up to explain to you guys fully why I hired you." Lexi didn't look like she was too pleased to have to have this conversation, starting for the semi-comfortable blue chair opposite Elena's desk.

Caroline pushed her chair to roll on over to Elena's desk as well, sitting more on the brunette's side so she could look at Lexi. She also set Stefan's phone back on the table. "We're listening," Caroline said coolly, folding her hands in her lap.

"It's like I told you when I came in here, Stefan's been my best friend for centuries. I've always been the one to pull him back when he switches his humanity off," Lexi began calmly, crossing her legs and bracing her arms on the chair.

"He was really bad in the 1920s, got the title of "The Ripper of Monterey"," Lexi rolled her eyes as she said that title "And part of the reason is because of Klaus, the vampire you met in the bar. He and Stefan became friends, their contempt for human life and blood lust made them the best of pals. Stefan was also having a fling with Klaus's sister at the time. He was on his way to meet them the night I managed to confront him. Of course he wasn't too thrilled to see me. But I knocked him out like I usually have to, and got him the hell out of there. It was a good thing too, place got shot out that night for whatever reason." Lexi shrugged, seeming to be finished with the past part of her story.

"I got him back on track, took the usual thirty years...and he was fine. And eventually we went our separate ways for a while. Then, 2007 hits and he's fallen off the wagon again. I wasn't sure why this time. I'd caught the news early and was going to help him, but Klaus had already found him," Lexi's lip curled with annoyance "And made it clear if I tried to take Stefan away, he'd rip my heart out. I wasn't exactly afraid, but I knew he'd do it...and if I was dead then there's no one to help him," Lexi grimaced and stared down at her lap.

Elena could tell the woman was probably blaming herself for not choosing to make a stand then. "You made the right choice in stepping back," she whispered kindly to Lexi, who flashed her a small smile of thanks before continuing.

"So, when they came here to New York; I asked around in the supernatural realm and a witch pointed me to your "investigative services." But what convinced me that you two could help was your face, Elena," Lexi's gaze settled on the brunette fully then to emphasize her point.

"Because I look like someone named Katherine?" Elena asked softly, not missing the questioning look Caroline was giving the two of them. "Who's Katherine?" she interjected curiously, as Elena knew she would.

"Katherine is the one who turned Stefan and his brother; Damon. And I only ever saw a picture, but aside from the fact that her hair was curly; you two look exactly alike. I'm assuming you're part of the same bloodline; she was old so names have probably changed a lot since." the older vampire shrugged once more to say she didn't have much more to say on that subject.

For a few moments, Elena and Caroline just sat to digest that. "So, you knew Stefan would be thrown to see Elena. Giving you enough time to step in and drag him off?" Caroline deduced with a raised eyebrow.

Lexi gave a grim nod "And I figured you could play distraction, which you did fantastically," Lexi commended to the other blonde "to Klaus. Who's still going to be a problem when he realizes his friend is missing..." she glanced down to Stefan's phone pointedly.

"I texted him an excuse he bought for now, but I see your point," Caroline said with pursed lips.

"Klaus isn't the type to let things go. He's also extremely bad tempered when someone crosses him. Even if they're siblings: a few which currently _aren't _on bad terms with him. So he'll probably call on them for help the harder we make this for him. Which I'm intending to," Lexi glanced between the two other vampires, exhaling slowly.

She wrung her hands in a small sign of exasperation. The eldest vampire had clearly exhausted quite a few options to get to this point. "I know you've done so much already and I will pay you for it when Stefan's humanity is turned back on; but I need help in keeping him away from Klaus and any of his siblings. And I'm completely willing to pay you if you continue to help me...I just need time to get Stefan's humanity back on."

Elena turned her attention to Caroline, who usually had final say on whether to take a job or not. They're retrieved Stefan for Lexi, so the problem vampire was for the moment: controlled. But how long would it last if Lexi couldn't keep him away from Klaus?

Caroline pursed those slightly glossed lips before speaking to Lexi, but kept her eyes on Elena "We have some witch friends that can help us out with spells to protect this place. As well as start making calls for safe houses owned by a few connections to move Stefan; and you, when necessary."

The brunette nodded to her friend in approval with a small smile, watching Caroline rise to her feet and head over to her desk to do just that. New York was the city that never sleeps, so there'd definitely be a few people up she could talk to. Elena could see the relief and gratitude clear on Lexi's face by their acceptance.

"You must really care about him to risk all this," Elena noted, causing a faint smile to quirk at the other vampire's lips.

"I'm all he's got really, he and his brother have never been on the greatest of terms. And he doesn't let himself get close to anyone due to the whole Ripper thing," Lexi's fingers tapped on the arm of her chair before she got to her feet. "I'm going to go check on him," she said with a jerk of her thumb over her shoulder.

Elena stood up as well, glancing to Caroline who had stepped out of the main room to go have some privacy with the calls she made. "Can I come with you? I'd like to see exactly who we're protecting and rehabilitating," she asked tentatively, ready to sit back down if Lexi didn't want her tagging along.

But Lexi just smiled faintly and nodded her head "Come on," she said before going for the elevators.

The women rode down one floor to the basement in comfortable silence; the doors opening to reveal a long brick hallway. On either side were cells, one side having vervain laced bars and the other having wolf's bane laced bars. Just in case they had to deal with either vampires _or_ werewolves. They went down to the end of the hall where a heavy, metal door rested. Opening it up, it showed a smaller room with a one way mirror similar to that of an interrogation room's.

And past that mirror, chained by his hands and ankles to a chair; was the ripper of Monterrey himself. The chains were lined with vervain of course, so whenever he pulled on them it caused a grunt of pain from him. Elena wasn't sadistic, so she often felt like she was watching a wounded animal in a leg trap. She understood it was necessary, she just didn't take any joy from it.

"Did I mention what an impressive set up you guys have here?" Lexi noted, her lips quirking up at the corners in the way that said she approved.

Elena grinned "Caroline never does anything half-way," she stated with a bit of pride for her thorough mentor. If Caroline wasn't so good at just about everything, Elena wasn't sure she would have survived her first year as a vampire if it wasn't for her friend.

An irritated and bored sigh came from the room then "You know I can hear you two chit-chat. I'll take ice pics under my nails as torture instead, thanks," Stefan groaned, his head lolling back as if to emphasize his point.

Lexi glanced to Elena before stepping over to the other metal door that separated their room from Stefan's "Staying in here?" it was more of a suggestion than a question. After a moment of indecision, Elena simply nodded and turned to face the mirror.

When the door was shut behind the blonde, Elena watched Stefan grin with some contempt. "Lexi, you never give up, do you?" it was clear they'd been over this as many times as Lexi had said.

The vampire was confident though, crossing her arms and smirking as she circled her friend "You know me, buddy. I'm persistent," to which Stefan nodded as if in agreement. But there was still that bit of mockery to his body language. "That was a neat trick with the Katherine look-alike, where'd you find her?" when he asked that question, Elena saw those green eyes practically bore into her through the mirror.

She knew he was just trying to psych her out, that he couldn't really see her; if anything he might have just guessed if he was listening for her breathing. "She co-owns this neat little firm that likes to deal with creatures of our world that cause too many problems," Lexi exclaimed as her hands clapped on Stefan's shoulders a bit roughly.

"And guess what? You're sort of a problem causer," she added in a stage whisper before releasing his shoulders and continuing to circle him. "I just got lucky," there was so much confidence in her tone that it had Elena believing her. But she wasn't entirely sold that Lexi had just stumbled upon C&E without having an inkling of Elena's resemblance to this Katherine.

Stefan didn't appear sold on it either "You always have plans Lexi; just have to come and suck the fun out of everything," it was like watching a rebellious teenager speaking to his reprimanding mother as these two went back and forth.

"When it comes to saving your life, you're right; I do," Lexi shrugged before leaning forward to place her hand back on Stefan's shoulder, staring him in the eyes. "And it's been a long night, so I won't start until tomorrow. But it'll be just like old times; just with fancy cells," Elena couldn't see Lexi's face, but she had a feeling the older vampire had just a bit of a smug smile on her face.

Stefan leaned in as much as he could, his expression turning stony while his voice dripped with amused malice "Klaus is going to rip you apart for pulling this stunt," it was just as confident as Lexi's own tone had been since the start. Lexi only straightened and shifted so Elena could now see her face. Yep, smug smile.

"He has to know a stunt was pulled, first. Sleep tight, tomorrow is gonna be a doozy," and then she was opening the door to rejoin Elena.

The brunette stopped her at the door, pursing her lips "We usually put them in cells when we're done questioning," she said with a glance to the ripper, who was now looking at them with that same expression that said he was enjoying a private joke.

Lexi shook her head "It's better not to move him right now, you trust me?" the question had an instant nod coming from Elena. Even though she didn't really_ have_ to trust Lexi; as long as she and Caroline were paid for their work.

"You really do look so much like her..." Stefan mused allowed, making Elena look at him pensively. Lexi shook her head before gently steering Elena back into the smaller room and closing the door; locking it. "This isn't gonna be pretty, even though you don't know him he's going to probably try and compare you to Katherine whenever he sees you," Lexi explained after releasing the younger girl's arm.

Elena nodded slowly, her brown eyes flickering back to the mirror where Stefan had gone back to uselessly struggling at his restraints. "It won't matter what he says, I'm just here to make sure you can bring him back without Klaus getting to you both first," Elena gave her a soft smile before reaching over to flick off the lights in Stefan's room.

"The lights, really?" Stefan called out as the women stepped back into the hallway. As Elena locked the heavy metal door; she still wasn't sure just who Mr. Ripper was, how dangerous his friend Klaus was, and if they weren't in way over their heads in all this. But when she looked at Lexi's determination to have her best friend back, Elena knew they'd have to try.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the first fanfic I've started in a looooonnng, loooong while. But this idea came to me and I had to give it a shot. The story will mostly be AU in regards to Caroline and Elena's pasts. As you probably saw it follows a bit more closely when it comes to Stefan and Klaus' pasts. **

**I'd love some feedback and commentary on whether I should continue this story or not. Because encouragement is a great motivator. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for the encouragement to continue! I'm sorry it took me such a while to update, I tend to get busy. But hopefully there won't be such a long interval next time! This chapter has a good dose of Klaroline and Stelena, so I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

As the elevator opened up on the first floor, Elena found Caroline waiting for them with phone in her hands. "So, our lovely witch friends will be here in about twenty minutes." she said without preamble, having that winning smile on.

Lexi blinked in some surprise "Well that was fast," but then she didn't know how efficient Caroline was.

"Mhm," Caroline beamed with accomplishment "They also said they have a new witch who's really promising and powerful, but she won't be here until later in the week," it didn't seem to deter the optimistic blonde, a simple shrug being given before sauntering back for the desks. Lexi and Elena followed easily.

"Well, I think we should move Stefan to one the safe houses when this promising witch gets here," Elena decided, glancing to the other women to see what they thought.

Both blondes nodded in agreement "Right, because Klaus is gonna get suspicious if he hasn't heard from his friend in a few days," Caroline rolled her eyes before the blue-green orbs landed on Stefan's phone. It'd been quiet since Klaus's last text, so they were safe for now.

Elena wandered over and picked up the device, looking it over idly "It can't be too far fetched. I mean, he had a relationship with Klaus's sister back in the twenties," as she said this, she froze with realization. Brown eyes snapping to Lexi "Is this sister still around? And the jealous type? Because I'm not sure I want to deal with disgruntled exes when I haven't even done anything."

The corners of Lexi's lips quirked up in amusement "As far as I know; she's currently locked away in a coffin, desiccating, I think. Like I said, Klaus is bad at letting things go," she then shrugged in a way that signified it's all she had to go on at the moment.

The brunette managed to relax with this news, but Caroline was a little freaked out "Wow, I've taken on some pretty disturbed individuals before, but this is a new extreme."

"It's actually pretty tame compared to some other the other stuff I've seen in the past three and a half centuries," Lexi stated in a nonchalant manner before falling back into the chair in front of Elena's desk.

Elena took a seat as well, putting Stefan's phone back down as she did so "So, how do you exactly plan to make Stefan turn his humanity back on? I haven't heard of that being done before," granted, she was still considered a baby vampire and inexperienced, but still. Caroline also settled down in her seat, elbows on her desk and chin in her hands to show she was paying attention.

"Well, it usually starts with starving him out," Lexi began "Of course that makes him weaker and more prone to respond with something other than condescending sarcasm. Then he gets violent and will say just about anything for blood, like a drug addict. Essentially, I have to break him and make him hurt. Because once he hurts, it means he can feel. And it'll make him flip the switch back on."

"Though, I do plan to speed up the process by getting into his head; since we have Klaus to contend with," Lexi tagged on as an afterthought.

Caroline leaned forward curiously "What's it like when the emotions come back on?"

Lexi smiled wryly at the other blonde's question "All the emotions come flooding back in, it's intense and chaotic and I have to get him to focus on one thing. One emotion. Get him to find the one thing that makes him want to live. He'll pinpoint on that, and then slowly let back in everything else." The pair took a minute to digest that fact, glancing to one another. Neither of them had ever experienced what it was like to have their emotions off, even in hard times and with enhanced emotions. She wondered what a vampire went through to push them to that.

Vampiric hearing caught the sound of a truck pulling into the alley behind the building, the garage door opening up on it's own and allowing the vehicle to back inside. Lexi tensed, but Caroline and Elena knew it to be their witch friends, entering as they normally did at night.

"They're early," Caroline noted before hopping to her feet and moving to the back hall way that would lead her down to the garage. Elena frowned, wondering just what Caroline had said to the witches that would have prompted them to arrive earlier than expected. By Lexi's expression, she seemed to share that silent question. Soon enough, several sets of foot steps followed back up the hall. Caroline of course lead the group of witches; all in their early thirties.

Elena grew confused as she didn't spot the coven leader "Where's Lucy?" she asked, brown eyes focusing on Anette; the witch ranking highest in the coven after the woman she spoke of. Anette had long curly red locks and an athletic build, her hazel eyes kind most days.

"She's gone off to get our new protégé, but we told her of the situation over the phone so everything can be a go," Anette promised, glancing about the building before focusing on each individual vampire. "We're all a little surprised you have the gall to deal with an Original; but Lucy felt we owe it to you to help as much as we can," she added with all the grace of a grandmother putting up with ambitious youths.

Caroline grinned sweetly to the woman "Just think of it as a big I.O.U. Which you know we always deliver on," she chirped, making the witches behind Anette smile infectiously. The redhead's lips quirked at Caroline and nodded "that you do," she conceded.

Elena stood up, pushing a hand through her hair lightly "so, what spell would be best to keep Klaus out in case he catches on?" she asked the obvious question, not wishing to waste the witches time. Anette tapped her index finger to her lips as she considered the question, circling the area of the desks as if to get a better feel for the room.

"This is a public building, so the spell will have to be focused on keeping Klaus himself out. If he decides to send any lackeys in, there's nothing I can do about that," Anette warned as she stopped circling, facing the vampires. "I don't suppose any of you have anything personal of his?" the question caused a bit of discontent to stir through the air as the fanged females gathered that they'd need to directly deal with Klaus again so soon. Elena and Caroline hadn't originally expected to have to use them at all, so they hadn't expected to grab something of his.

The silence was answer enough "We need a lock of hair, saliva, blood, or any personal item of his," Anette explained, pursing her lips while her eyes spoke volumes. She may not want to subject them to trying to get such things from the Original without him noticing, but she also didn't feel pity when they'd gotten themselves into it. Elena and Caroline traded a glance, the brunette crossing her arms as she did when about to ask a question out of concern.

"Care, do you think you could manage to get one of those things from him? You looked like you caught his attention..." but if Caroline wasn't willing to do it, Elena knew they would find another way. She wasn't pushing her friend to do anything she felt she couldn't handle. Caroline was silent as she glanced at the other women in the room, the guilt flickering in Lexi's eyes making her decision easy.

"Yeah, if we can track down where he'll be tomorrow morning, I'll get what we need and be back here," the blonde assured before focusing on the witches "Which means I need you ladies to be ready to start the barrier spell _as soon_ as I get back, and we'll need you for a locator spell," she said firmly; getting nods of affirmation.

Then they knew their next move and Caroline had a second round of the dangerous dance with an Original. At least this time she truly knew what she was up against.

* * *

It'd taken vampire speed to get to the right place at the right time. And then Caroline had had to brush her hair and keep it from _looking_ like she'd run all the way to the damn Smithsonian. She couldn't even fathom what a centuries old vampire would want to do at a museum, he'd most likely seen the majority of it happen first hand. But that didn't matter. She fixed her purse over her shoulder and made sure the wooden stake tucked into her jacket wasn't easily noticed. And then she's entering the large building that had people filtering in and out. Her heels clicked across the floor as she tried to locate Klaus without it being obvious she was looking for someone.

If he spotted her first, she didn't need to look frantic. Caroline doubted she could just act like it was a coincidence, but she'd have to rely on her wits to keep him from getting too suspicious. She wanted Lexi to have her best friend back, understood the desire to make sure her loved ones were safe and in their right minds. Caroline had mentored Elena, she doubted there was little she wouldn't do to help her friend if the switch had been flipped.

Caroline stopped out of habit to look of the exhibit of a dinosaur's skeleton on display and suspended carefully from the ceiling. Dinosaurs, a variety of creatures that could even give the supernaturals problems had they been around at the same time. Her lips twitched at the idea of the vampires that thought themselves the highest beings on the food chain being gobbled up by a T-Rex.

"Funny thing about museums," an accented voice said close to ear "they hold pieces of history even our kind wasn't apart of," Caroline turned to see just who she expected; Klaus. All that old-world class and faint look of amusement as he focused on her. Caroline wondered how many times that focus had been put on unsuspecting women who didn't know any better. Maybe if she'd met him outside of a job, she would've been duped too. But luckily, she knew what he was all about.

She offered him a small smile in greeting, "Good point, though I think you were around to see more of it happen first hand than I was," she teased lightly before moving to walk farther into the building and explore, her pace indicating he was welcome to follow. He did, folding his hands behind his back lightly.

"So, you do know who I am, then?" he asked in a deceivingly light tone, making Caroline realize her misstep. The night before, she truly hadn't known who he was. She knew nothing of the big bad Original. But she had to figure he was paranoid in his age, which made their mission all the more dangerous. She _had_ to be careful.

With an easy grace she looked toward him with raised eyebrows "I assume most of "our kind" is older than me, especially those with that old-world charm thing going on. Am I supposed to know more?" the feigned ignorance came easily, playing the blonde that didn't know any better. And she doubted he could expect Mr. Ripper to sit and tell her about it since in her fabricated story, he was too busy with Elena to do much talking.

Klaus smirked when he seemed to decide she was telling the truth "I suppose not, perhaps I'll have to fill you in later. What I would like to know is what caused you to run off last night," she's not at all surprised he brought that up so soon.

Considering last night, he'd oozed charm with smooth offers and buttered words while they drank and went back and forth. He'd been trying to draw her in, no doubt having expected to be able to take her home by the end of the night. And maybe Caroline had felt a _little_ drawn, but she'd kept her wits about her. Still, she must have been convincing amidst their flirting and then she'd just left him there. Klaus probably didn't get rejected by many women.

"Right, that" she managed to appear faintly sheepish "It was fun and all, but I wasn't up for a one-night stand. Elena and I were supposed to leave together, but then she got swept up by your friend," she shrugged like it didn't matter.

She didn't like making Elena look easy, but it went with their cover story. She looked him over quickly, trying to assess how she was going to get anything she needed from him. Klaus caught her look and smirked, probably getting the wrong idea. But it was better than him realizing what she was actually looking for.

He stepped up to walk more beside her, his eyes flitting up to the famous painting they stood next to "Ah, yes, your friend Elena. She must have proved to be quite enchanting to catch Stefan's interest. We're currently not in any hurry to leave the city, so I can't fault him for having a good time," Klaus chuckled, those bright eyes suddenly falling back to Caroline "he can be a little voracious with his food though, I hope she doesn't mind a hunt."

She could tell he was watching her, trying to figure out what kind of vampire she -and maybe Elena- was. Caroline ended up smiling ever so slightly "Hunting happens from time to time with us, don't worry," just a different type of hunting. "But I won't lie and say blood bags aren't convenient," she said this lightly, not adding that was her and Elena's preferred food source were in fact; blood bags.

"You said you assume most of our kind is older than you," Klaus suddenly changed topic, surprising her at his inquiry toward her "Does that mean you're quite young?"

Caroline recovered quickly before glancing about to make sure no one was in too close of range, before explaining quietly "Yes, it does. I'm ten vampire wise, but don't let the age fool you," she pointed a playfully warning finger at him "I've beaten the crap out of vampires in their hundreds when they've crossed a line," she could tell he was amused. His eyebrows up, his lips pressed together as if trying to fight a smile. And it weirdly made her want to giggle and share in the humor.

"That's quite a feat for one so young, so you run into many vampires older than you and cross a line?" he was trying to figure something out again, suss out information. But it didn't feel like he was just doing it to see if she was actually an enemy waiting to be made. It was something similar, she just wasn't sure _what_.

Still, she was careful with her information "It's a big city that vamps like to pass through, a lot of the ones' not born in this century forget vampire women aren't as easily swooned as human women," she flipped her hair proudly, glancing back to him once more.

Klaus had an intense gaze and the way he watched her reminded her of the night before, when she'd said something he particularly enjoyed. "I have to say I enjoy a challenge, myself," his voice rumbled with a tone that was made to make women fall to their knees, but Caroline was true to her statement she wasn't easily swayed.

So, the blonde gave a small scoff tinged with a smile "Good luck with that, I'm as stubborn as they come."

Klaus leaned in then, his grin secretive "What luck, so am I," and then he pulled away merely to walk backwards while facing her. He then spread his hands as if about to make an offer "Are you set on spending your morning in the museum or would you like to get a drink with me?"

Caroline paused, thinking he meant alcohol "It's the first thing in the morning..." which only made Klaus grin.

"I meant coffee, sweetheart," he explained, making her nearly slap her forehead. She didn't think she had a lot of "blonde" moments but that one certainly counted. Giving a sheepish smile, she nodded "yes, coffee would be fine."

He stopped then and offered her his arm in a rather gentlemanly manner. Caroline turned so she was facing back the exit and slipped her hand to rest in the crook of his elbow. As they exited the museum, she could almost forget that he's supposed to be the merciless, cruel, centuries old vampire. So far, she was seeing his rather cordial side, it made her wonder what kind of monster lurked underneath.

"How do you like yours?" Klaus asked as soon as they were at the nearest coffee stand, standing behind a woman who's drink was being made.

Caroline let her hand slip away from him while answering "I'll have a cappuccino," and as he looked forward, she carefully twisted her daylight ring around until the jewel was facing down toward the ground.

As the woman left, they stepped forward so Klaus could order, making his coffee black. He took out his wallet to pay the man behind the stand while she grabbed some napkins from the dispenser. Her coffee was done first, and just as she suspected; Klaus grabbed the cup and offered it to her. She gave him a faint smile of thanks before reaching out with the hand her ring was on and carefully positioned it so that her fingers would graze over Klaus's as she took the cup. They did, and she put some of her vampire strength to use so the edge of her ring's jewel quickly dug in an dragged across the skin of his middle finger hard enough to draw blood.

She instantly smelt the coppery tang of the crimson liquid, followed by Klaus's hiss of displeasure while nearly losing his grip on her cup. Caroline instantly went to apologizing.

"Crap, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I need this ring refitted "She took her cup with that same hand while grabbing his injured one with the hand holding the napkins. With muttered apologies to the people behind them, she pulled him off to the side and set her drink on the corner of the stand; waisting no time in dabbing at his finger with one of the napkins before it healed.

Klaus appeared both surprised and entertained by her attention "You know I heal just as fine as you do, love" he pointed out in a whisper, that smirk edging into his features once more.

"It'd look weird to the humans if I didn't do this," she muttered "And I also have an apologizing habit," which was actually true, but it was more said for the sake of convenience to her reasoning. Thankfully, Klaus merely chuckled and let her dab away until the wound was gone. She glanced around as if for a trashcan, but when finding none, she put them in her purse.

When she looked back at him, she found he was still staring. He wasn't looking at her like he thought she was up to something, but his gaze was...appreciative? She couldn't be sure. It nearly made her blush.

"Your drink is there," she pointed out with a jerk of her chin. Klaus nodded before turning and grabbing his drink, as well as the receipt which he shoved in his pocket. Caroline fixed her ring and got her own cup, smiling apologetically once more.

"Don't fret, love, you have a until we finish our drinks to make it up to me," he then offered her his arm once more. She took it and let him lead her down the busy sidewalk. Caroline had done her job, now she had to bide time so it didn't seem like she was running off too quickly.

* * *

Maybe Elena shouldn't have gone down to Stefan's cell without Lexi, but curiosity had killed the cat. Lexi had made a run to go get her blood bags in the place she was staying at, saying they'd start with Stefan's "rehab" when she got back. The witches had been eating breakfast and talking amongst themselves, but Elena had the urge to check on the Ripper.

When she'd entered the room, the first thing out of his mouth had been a groan as he strained his neck to one side. "You know, cuffed to a chair is not the best way to sleep."

"If you weren't so dangerous, we could've moved you to a nice cell. So really it's your own fault," Elena shrugged casually as she moved to lean against the wall. Stefan snorted and rolled his head to the opposite side until a satisfying "pop" was heard.

"What do you people even do? Take in so-called problem vampires?" Stefan's voice held that same contempt from last night, flexing his hands as if testing his restraints.

Elena nodded "You could say that, the normal business is to kill vampires who feed too much and leave a trail of bodies. Or if we need information, we bring them here. It varies" she explained casually, crossing her arms.

Stefan shook his head "Killing your own kind for eating their natural prey? Kind of self-hating, don't you think?" his dark green eyes fell on her condescendingly. Elena rolled her eyes just as she'd seen Caroline do hundreds of time. Her friend was always better at dealing with the snarky ones.

"We couldn't care less if vampires feed from humans; it's when they kill those humans is when it becomes a problem," she made her tone firm, but didn't want to sound too defensive. He didn't need to think he was getting to her.

Elena quickly spoke before he could respond "Lexi says you do this a lot, turning your humanity off. Why?" the question appeared to throw him. Lexi knew everything there was to know about him, he probably didn't get "why" questions.

"What is this? A way to get into my head?" he sneered, unimpressed.

She shook her head "It's just a question, flipping the switch isn't supposed to be an easy thing; it makes me wonder what a person goes through to do it," her tone was casual, but holding a note that said she was ready to listen. This was a person they were trying to save, she didn't see a reason to be hostile toward him. Stefan stared at her as if he didn't quite believe her explanation, that it couldn't be that simple.

"I like to feed, I get a guilty conscious when my humanity is on. No humanity, no guilt. Life is a lot simpler," he finally said, playing it off like it meant nothing. Which to him, it probably didn't. Elena frowned for a moment; realizing the reasoning made sense. Vampires emotions were much stronger than humans, guilt could push anyone over the edge. She didn't think she'd get much more from him on that so soon, so she merely said "Fair enough."

If anything, it made him more surprised that she'd ended it there. He kept watching her and she had a feeling it was because she looked so much like Katherine. "Katherine was your sire; what was she like?" she couldn't deny she was curious; apparently someone of the past looked the exact same way she did. Elena had never asked too much about her family tree, or their history, before she'd been turned.

Stefan rolled his jaw as if debating whether to answer or not, tilting his head back up toward the ceiling "Oh, you know; psychotic, manipulative, compulsive liar: and that was with her emotions on," the forefront of his tone said he might be impressed, but sarcasm colored his words more than anything.

"And she's dead?" Elena asked this while pushing off the wall, walking to standing off to the side but in front of him, her arms still crossed.

"Last I checked..." Stefan gave her a once over as she drew closer; his expression one of: _what are you getting at? _

"So, did you think I was her?" he'd certainly reacted quickly when he'd seen her face. Granted, he hadn't called her "Katherine," just said they'd looked alike. But it was a part of his past and part of what shaped him. He had his best friend willing to go to such lengths to get him back to who he was with emotions on; he must be an interesting person.

Stefan smirked, air expelling quickly from his nose as he did so in a miniature scoff "I'm still in my right mind, I haven't forgotten Katherine is dead. The fact you look exactly alike wasn't what I was suspecting. I'm a rather reactionary person," as he said this, he sat up more and leaned forward best he could.

Even though Elena was standing over him and he was chained, the way he stared at her was a bit hindering. Her mouth tightened as she eyed him, but ultimately the brunette stood her ground and willed him not to have an effect on her.

"Hungry yet?" Lexi's voice came from the viewing room, causing Elena to jump slightly and Stefan to turn his attention to the one-way glass. But the next second, the blonde entered the room, leaving the door open. She looked to Elena, but if there was any disapproval for coming down on her own, it wasn't shown. Instead Lexi sauntered to stand in front of the male, putting her hand on her hips.

Stefan slouched back in his chair, staring at Lexi with boredom "It's not like you've given me anything to eat; could you find me a leggy blonde with B- blood? They have a good aftertaste," Elena found her face screwing up in distaste as he spoke of humans with so much disdain. She decided now would be best to step back and let Lexi do her work.

"Hm, sorry sweetness," Lexi chimed in that same deceivingly kind tone as the night before "but we both know there's no such thing as weening you off human blood," her hand reached out to clap him on the shoulder before she leaned down so they were at eye level. Silence followed and Elena had to wonder just what she was doing before she saw Stefan break out into a small sweat. He hissed and his hands clenched, teeth grinding together.

"Get out of my head!" he growled in between gasping breaths, as if someone kept burning. Elena knew vampires couldn't compel each other, but they could get inside each other's heads. Lexi was older than all three of the other vampires in the building; of course she'd have that trick down. Elena had a feeling it would come in hand considering what pressure they were under before Klaus found out. Lexi didn't even respond to Stefan's protest, just stared at him intently as he freaked out.

Elena shifted her weight, glancing toward the door. It wasn't that she was squeamish, but she didn't know quite what use she could be here. But it would be good for her to know how this worked, in case there was a time Lexi couldn't do this for whatever reasons. She didn't know what Lexi was making Stefan see, but the blonde had said it started with starving him out. And Stefan definitely did look like he was hungry the more time went by.

"Elena! get up here!" Caroline's voice was only loud enough as if calling from another room, but Elena heard it clear enough. She was back, the spell was about to start. She glanced back to Lexi, who was now circling the sweating vampire.

Lexi waved her off "You go on, this is just the first day of a long process so you'll get to see the gritty stuff later," but then, extended a hand toward Elena "can I borrow your stake for a bit?" That probably wasn't going to be a good thing for Stefan, but Elena took her stake from her belt and handed it over to the other woman. With one last glance to Stefan, Elena left the room and quickly went for the elevator.

The doors had just closed when she heard his roar of pain; like an animal caught in a bear trap.

Elena gripped the bar on the wall so hard the metal belt, trying to steel herself. She decided she must feel pity for him; she certainly didn't care when Caroline would rough up a few vampires they held. But Elena was the one that "interviewed" because it'd always been hard for her to see any creature suffer. That hadn't changed from the time she turned from human to vampire. It'd made the blood bag diet easy to go on, with Caroline's help.

By the time the elevator doors opened again, Elena was able to compose herself and greet an accomplished looking Caroline. Who for some reason seemed to have a bit more bounce to her step than usual.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! The next chapter or so should be getting a little more...intense with the more interactions that are had. But I'll keep my lips zipped and hopefully update soon!**


End file.
